


Best Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Scarah).




End file.
